


【中译】“照顾”混混首领

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：威尔，汉尼拔和他们儿子正在回家的路上。中途停车休息却发展成血淋淋的一幕。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【中译】“照顾”混混首领

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking care of Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028589) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：还是那句感谢作者太太的授权，欢迎大家去原文留Kudo。  
> 这篇作者是按照网友给的梗来写的，有网友表示想要看一些恐同人士想要伤害他们一家子，然后两位爸爸不得不露出他们的黑暗一面。会有一点打斗描写。

“承认吧。”威尔▪格雷厄姆靠在爱人那辆宾利的副驾驶位置上，用手肘撞了一下汉尼拔的肩膀。“你刚才过得很开心。我保证不会看不起你的。”  
“真要这样子吗，威尔。”汉尼拔说，视线离开前面的路况，给了威尔一个恼怒的眼神。“我以为你不是这样的人。”  
“哦，你有时候真的是个——”威尔及时阻止了自己将要说出口的需要家长指引的词语。“老古董。”  
“老古董。”汉尼在后座咯咯笑了起来。  
汉尼拔瞪了他一眼，威尔的脸因为憋笑而涨得通红。  
“不要学爹地说话。”威尔说，他的声音因为憋笑而有点紧绷，而汉尼拔脸上生气的表情只让他更想笑了。  
“但你刚才那样说了，爹地。”汉尼指出道，四岁小屁孩的逻辑永远不会出错。  
“爹地错了。”威尔平静下来，向汉尼拔道歉。“爹地很抱歉。”  
“爹地惹麻烦了吗？”汉尼问，听上去有点担心。  
“我不确定，我听上去没觉得他有多抱歉。”汉尼拔的拇指敲打着方向盘。“起码他真的带我们去了一个复古集会活动（Renaissances Faire）。”  
威尔笑着把头靠在车窗玻璃上。“你真是个倔强的人，莱克特医生。”威尔在说话的时候脸上写满了喜爱之情，汉尼拔对他一点辙都没有。  
“也没有那么可怕。”他微微耸了耸肩。  
“哦，好啊。下个月在圣伦纳德还有一个活动。”威尔告诉他，看着男人脸上惊恐的表情大笑起来。  
威尔向对方伸出手，他们把握着的手放在两人之间的中控台上。威尔捏了一下汉尼拔的手，开心地发现对方的嘴角翘了起来。  
这次旅程很不错。集会里面有色彩鲜艳的服装，街头表演者以及各种拿在手上吃的食物。所有一个四岁小孩喜欢的东西这里都有，而这些东西汉尼拔▪莱克特博士只想保持十尺距离。当汉尼拔在谈论伊丽莎白一世时期的话题时，有人指出他的奇怪口音，威尔差点没忍住笑出声。不管这位医生低声抱怨了些什么，但威尔知道他还是很乐意看到家人玩得很开心的。这次旅途没有出现突发情况，作为一个四岁小孩的父亲们，他们没其他要求了。  
他们在那边玩的时间比预计要长。当汉尼开始打哈欠的时候，他们决定今天到此为止。车里很安静。只有汉尼在后座发出的平稳的呼吸声。威尔的手指在汉尼拔的手掌中慵懒地画着圈。他只想赶紧回到家，把儿子放到床上睡觉，然后用热情的吻慢慢亲吻自己的爱人，直到他们之中谁忍不住想要更多。  
威尔打着哈欠伸手去包里找东西。之前加油的时候，他给自己买了罐苏打水。  
“小心。”汉尼拔说，因为他不喜欢车里有食物，然而一不小心就乌鸦嘴了。  
当拉开罐子的时候，他们两个都被喷了一身。威尔顿时僵住了。他看着汉尼拔的脸。在一起这么多年了，他看着男人脸上的表情变化，很快把自己冷静了下来。  
“我——我……该死的，汉尼拔，我真的很抱歉。”  
汉尼拔抬起手，抹了把脸，他转身对着威尔，慢慢地舔了下嘴唇。  
“这是个意外，威尔。”汉尼拔说，虽然语气听上去有点勉强，但威尔还是觉得好了点。  
“看，前面有个出口。”威尔说，想用袖子把仪表盘擦干。“我们去找个洗手间吧。”  
“没必要。”汉尼拔摇了摇头。  
“我们全身都粘乎乎的，而且我们还要至少半小时才到家，这还是不遇上堵车的情况下。”威尔皱眉。“汉尼拔，如果你不把这橘子味苏打水的气味弄掉的话，你后面就要买新车了。”  
重重地叹了口气，汉尼拔变换了车道。威尔又道歉了一遍。驶出出口几分钟后，他们到了一个公园。他们把车停在离洗手间不远的地方，然后下了车。汉尼拔从后备箱拿出抹布清理仪表盘。威尔坚持要帮忙。他看了洗手间一眼。  
“我想留汉尼在车上一会儿应该没事吧？”威尔问，突然想念起汉尼的尿布包，里面总是有多余的抹布。  
“我并不打算在里面停留太长时间。”汉尼拔立刻回答道。  
“一天内去完复古集会活动之后，又去公共卫生间？”威尔在他们洗手的时候笑着说。“我是不是应该留意一下有没有骑着白马的死神？”  
“你是不是觉得自己说话很诙谐，格雷厄姆探员？”汉尼拔边擦手边说。  
“不，但很明显比你那些傻透了的双关语要强一点。”威尔大笑起来，跟着自己爱人走出了洗手间。  
一到外面，威尔就被压在洗手间的门上，汉尼拔的双手按在对方头的两边，他的脸离威尔只有几厘米。  
“我以为你喜欢我那些蠢毙了双关语。”汉尼拔在他们之间的狭小空间小声说道。  
“你那些傻得要死的双关语正是我爱上你的原因。”威尔笑着说，慢慢缩小了他们之间的距离。  
这个吻悠长而带着玩味。是那种当一对恋人在刚恋爱没多久的时候才会有的吻，而多年以后，他们想要重温一次。但其实他们并不需要尝试。尽管他们经常因为带小孩和繁忙的工作而被剥夺睡眠，但他们之间从来不缺乏热情。  
“哇，我们他妈看见了什么？貌似有一对基佬想要霸占这个公园。” 一个男性的声音在不远处传来。“真恶心。”  
汉尼拔把两人分开，让威尔待在他身后。威尔第一反应是去看声音是从哪个方向传来的。听上去是从公园里而不是从停车场那边。他稍微放松了一点，然后开始在大脑里整理蛛丝马迹。  
四个男人。其中三个看上去十几二十岁左右，另一个起码有二十五岁。

那些人手上没有拿武器，代表他不需要把枪拿出来。刚才那话就是年纪最大的那个人说的。其中一个年轻人紧跟着他，而另外两个保持一步的距离。团体中的排序也反映了他们的心理状态。  
他们手上没有相机。这个很重要。  
“你们以为你们这种人能随随便便来到这里就可以霸占这个地方了吗？小孩子会在这里玩耍的。我们不希望你们这些令人厌恶的变态生活方式靠近我们的孩子。”那群人里面的首领说道。  
他的副手很快发出同意的声音。  
“事实就是我们不想你们这种人出现在任何地方。”  
“这两个人看起来应该会挺享受的。”威尔认为的那个副手说道。  
从他所说的话，汉尼拔知道还有其他人遭遇过他们的毒手。他开始把外套脱掉。  
“这基佬他妈在干什么？脱衣服吗？”副手又大笑起来。另外两个跟班也跟着笑。  
“如果你不介意，”汉尼拔平稳的声音让他们的笑声停了下来。“我不想让它弄脏或沾到血。”  
“我的上帝，他连说话都像个基佬。”  
“我负责首领和副手。你负责两个跟班。”威尔从汉尼拔身后走出来，低声说道，眼睛看着对面的首领。“不要把他们杀了。”  
“该死的，我觉得你在打什么主意。”首领如威尔所料向他靠近，这给了汉尼拔料理其他人的空间。他的副手当然也跟在他身后没多远。“男孩们，给点颜色他们看看。”  
与首领的一个短暂的眼神对视，让威尔的体内充斥着从深处发出的不属于自己的愤怒。这男人会让自己的儿子有危险，他还想伤害自己的爱人。  
在这一切结束之前，威尔将会看到这男人被他们狠揍一顿，浑身是血。  
对方一点搏斗技巧都没有。威尔对此表示一点都不惊讶。他们一直以来都是以人多制胜。威尔知道这一点，凭对方抓住他的衬衫要把他拽过去这点就可以看出来。威尔一把抓住男人的手腕，往右边一拉，然后用自己的右手手肘给了对方头部一击。他一直抓着手腕往下拉，直到对方翻了过来，还在因为头部的肘击而晕眩。  
当威尔冲向副手的时候，他也正朝着威尔冲过来。威尔把重量都放在肩膀上，抓住那人的大腿，把他撞倒在地，对方肺里的空气都要被挤出来了。他二话不说坐到男人的胸口，抓住他的头发，把他的头狠狠地撞了水泥地两下。这足以让他昏了过去，希望他醒来之后，这不会对他的驾驶能力产生影响。  
首领向他冲了过来，威尔赶紧跳起来迎战。那人扑了过来，威尔的头刚好撞上他的下巴。这位没啥经验的战士发出了一声含糊不清，让人同情的惨叫，血从他嘴里喷了出来。看起来他应该咬到舌头了。他甚至都没看到接下来把他打倒在地的右勾拳，很不幸的是，他还保持着清醒状态。而这正是威尔所希望的。  
汉尼拔年轻的时候学过很多东西，其中一项就是拳击，而且从来没有停止过训练。当那跟班挥拳过来的时候，他们之间的距离隔得有点宽，汉尼拔很轻松就躲了过去。他用手掌跟给对方一个上勾拳。同时在精密的计算下，一把抓住对方的后脑勺，然后一个膝顶。这小鬼短时间估计都站不起来了。如果汉尼拔知道另一个跟班也这么菜的话，他会慢慢和他们好好玩玩的。  
汉尼拔直起身，整理了一下领带，他看见另一个跟班一脸震惊地僵在原地。  
“嗯？一个像你这么高大健壮的年轻人是不会害怕的，对吗？”汉尼拔讽刺道。  
他挺直腰杆，略带傲慢地把双手背在身后，围着年轻人走动， 吓得他不停变换防守姿势。他伸手到口袋里找着什么，最后掏出了一把看上去像多功能工具套装里面的刀子。  
跟班抖着手把刀打开，汉尼拔笑了起来，打算激怒他。对方果然上当了，这个被激怒的年轻人呐喊着向医生冲了过去。  
汉尼拔使出一个十字格挡，跟着是一个关节技，最后瞄准一踢，让对方和另一个人一样倒在地上。汉尼拔转向正在围着首领踱步的威尔。  
“把他们绑起来，”威尔对他说，但眼睛并没有离开首领。“我不想他们等下来捣乱。”  
汉尼拔侧着头。他其实想要告诉威尔是时候要走了，但这时候的威尔有一种暗黑的美感。他按威尔的话去做了。他用那些人的衣服把他们的手绑了起来，并把他们拖到看不见的地方去。  
“你没胜算了。我为你感到抱歉。你最多也只能这样了。”威尔对着男人说道。  
“操。”首领吐了口血说道。  
“不，不，”威尔狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。“你还能说话。”  
威尔抓住他的衣服，把他拖到几尺远的一棵树旁边，把他靠在上面。当那首领又开始要挣扎，威尔踢了他几脚，然后掏出了手枪。这让男人瞬间僵住了，眼睛大大地睁着。  
“你可能在想我之前为什么没用这个，”威尔压低了身子，好让男人可以看清自己。“这样会显得我有点没种，你不觉得吗？不过我不应该问一个靠人多制胜的人。”  
“你他妈——”他的话因为鼻子被枪托砸了一下而打断。力道刚好只让他流鼻血而没有把鼻梁打断。  
“还没轮到你，知道吗？我看透你了。”威尔靠了过去，更好地看清男人的双眼。  
“哦，我看透你了，虽然我并不想这样。如此愤怒和痛苦。如此自我厌恶和……软弱。你太弱了，根本没法对生活给你的磨难做出任何改变。还在抱怨都是别人害的？你已经不再是个小孩了。”  
“疯子。”首领说，血不断地从嘴里流出来。  
“你说对了。”威尔自嘲一笑。“这就是为什么FBI把我留着。明白吧，我有这种……能力。我看见，然后看透，并且感同身受。”当首领看过来，威尔猛地站起来，对着他踢了好几脚，再一次迷失在不属于自己的愤怒中。“不要看着我。”  
当对方的眼睛移开视线，威尔终于能压制体内燃起的怒火。憎恨，尝起来就像灰烬的味道。  
“我看透你。全部的你。被人遗弃还有遗忘。被迫一直看着别人的快乐。不够聪明去摆脱这一切，但又已经长到足够大去夺取你所得不到的。”威尔的手发着抖，他深吸一口气让自己平复下来。“现在这些围着你转的小鬼，迟早会离你而去。他们会长大，不再有青春期焦虑，会看清你种族主义和恐同的真面目。然后你又不得不去找下一群会钦佩你的愤怒和可以买啤酒的能力的新的小鬼。”  
男人没有抬起眼睛，他用嘴呼吸着，身体微微抖动。“求求你别说了。”他低声说道。  
“求我？”威尔吼道，男人往后缩了缩。“求我？”他带着怒气低声说。“如果求你的是我们，你会给我们仁慈吗？你会转身离开吗？你竟然敢求我？”  
“我们——”  
威尔把枪指着他的眉间，“你没办法骗我的。你骗不了我。我就是你。”  
“爹地？爸爸？”一道小小的声音从停车场传来，语气里还带着睡意。  
威尔把手压在首领血淋淋的嘴上，手枪仍然指着对方的头。  
汉尼拔赶紧跑了过去，一把把小男孩抱了起来。  
“我醒来看到你们不在车里。爹地在哪里？”汉尼打了个哈欠，把头靠着爸爸的肩膀上。  
“爹地快好了。”汉尼拔告诉他，一边往车子方向走。  
“我要爹地。”汉尼哭喊道。  
“他快来了，宝贝。”汉尼拔试着哄他，大手抚着小家伙的后背。  
汉尼不吃这套，脚开始踢来踢去。“不，我要下去。我要爹地，我要爹地！”  
“嘘，我们不可以大喊大叫，记得吗？”  
“我要爹地！”汉尼拔打开车门，小家伙尖叫道。  
“你想我打你屁股吗？”汉尼拔冷静地问道，而汉尼马上平静下来了。  
“不。”汉尼抽抽搭搭地说，虽然他还没被打过，但他知道这不是自己想要的。他嘟着嘴平静了下来。  
“乖孩子。”汉尼拔帮他把安全带系上，然后检查了一下车门上的童锁。“你怎么下车的？”  
“我爬到前面去。你们都不在。爹地去哪里了？”  
“我会去看看他为什么这么慢。在我回来之前，想要帮爸爸拿着钥匙吗？”  
“想！”汉尼伸出小手。  
汉尼拔指给他看应急按钮。“如果任何人，除了你爹地和我靠近这辆车，我要你按这个按钮，好吗？告诉我是哪个按钮。”  
当他指出正确的按钮时，汉尼拔对着他露出大大的笑容。“很好。但只有在其他人靠近的情况下。记住，爸爸知道你是不是在乱按。现在再指给我看是哪个按钮？”  
汉尼又指了一次，汉尼拔揉了揉他的头发。“真是聪明的孩子。”  
“我是乖孩子。”汉尼抗议道。  
“是的。”汉尼拔亲了他一下，然后就走开了。  
回到公园里，威尔从首领的口袋抽出一包香烟，点燃了一根。  
“不要浪费时间想我们有个小孩会有多么糟糕。他会在我们能给予的所有爱，善良和理解中长大。我们会教会他捍卫自己，以及那些无法为自己这样做的人。我们还会教他尊重他人，并从其他人处获得尊重。”威尔把香烟递给首领，但他只是再次往后缩了一下。“你不应该让那些有毒的人污染你的生活。他们会摧毁他，而我不会让这种情况发生。他的父亲和我会给他展示人与人之间的互相理解，你或许都不知道还有这样的东西存在。我在想对你来说是不是太晚了。”  
威尔听到汉尼拔靠近的脚步声，抬头看向他。汉尼拔皱眉看着他手上的香烟，威尔抱歉地耸了耸肩。  
“你觉得人会变吗？”威尔问他。  
“不，本质上不会。”汉尼拔轻声说。“除非他们为了某人或某事改变。”  
“可能吧。”威尔用枪推了推那个男人。“还有什么想说的吗？你觉得你会改变吗？”  
首领仿佛害怕得说不出话，只是不停地点头，直到这动作让威尔恶心。  
“一个实验？”威尔问，看着自己的爱人。“一个赌注？”  
“你有什么建议？”  
威尔伸手进去男人的口袋，抽出了他的钱包。他拿出驾照，擦掉钱包上的指纹，然后还了回去。  
“我们会后续关注的。”  
“赢的人会有什么奖励？”汉尼拔问，薄唇上露出兴味的笑容。  
“晚餐，我的爱人。”威尔对着他笑了起来，然后看了看驾照。“理查德▪沃克。我们会保持联系的。祝你好梦。”  
威尔站起来，用枪托把男人打晕。汉尼拔双手扶着威尔的脸，注视着他的眼睛。  
“你还好吗？”他问，把威尔手上的香烟拿走。  
“给我一点时间。”威尔含混地说。“我一直拽着我们去一些结局不好的地方。对不起。”  
“胡说。”汉尼拔对着他笑了笑，亲了亲威尔沾血的手，然后拿出自己的手帕。  
“这比慢跑享受多了。来，汉尼还在等着。”  
“爹地！”当他们离车子还有几尺远的时候，汉尼的叫声大得都从车里传出来了。  
威尔打开车门，把脸埋在小家伙的大腿上。他呼吸着儿子身上的气味，让他抓着自己的头发。  
“我醒来了，但爸爸和你都不在，然后我下了车，我找不到你，然后爸爸说他要打我——”  
“根本就不是这样的。”汉尼拔很没礼貌地打断道。  
威尔笑了笑，亲了一下汉尼的脸蛋，然后露出自己的脸。“爹地要亲亲。”然后，“给爸爸一个飞吻，乖孩子。”  
威尔坐到副驾驶上，试着放松身体。那愤怒和憎恨就像活物一样在他体内颤动。另一个人的愤怒和他自己的混合起来，他很难区分到底哪个才是自己的情绪。他的拳头握紧又松开，跺着脚，尝试让自己的呼吸平稳下来。  
“威尔，闭上眼睛睡一觉。我们还有半个多小时的路。”汉尼拔说，他温柔的声音听在他耳朵里哪里都不对。仿佛在嘲讽他。  
他张开嘴想要诅咒，喊叫和咆哮，但最后把这些话语扼杀在喉咙里。看得出来他很努力地把它们压了下去。那不是他的语言，它们是属于刚才那群人的首领理查德▪沃克的，不是他的。  
“威廉。”  
威尔转头看着汉尼拔，他不习惯对方喊自己的大名。他对上男人的视线，马上感受到他投影到自己身上的冷静。甜蜜而美妙的汉尼拔。他知道如何控制对方的感受，让它们不至于把年轻的爱人压垮。即使他所感受到的不仅于此，但他也知道怎么把想要的情绪投射到对方身上。  
威尔闭上了眼睛。  
“森林里笔挺地站着一个小人儿，不发出一丝声音。他穿着一件紫色大衣，”汉尼拔唱了起来，声音轻柔，低沉而甜蜜。“问那个小人儿是谁，穿着紫色大衣独自站在森林里的人儿。”  
眼帘后的影像在不断地闪烁，突然回到了四年前。那些他们刚把儿子带回家的晚上。汉尼拔的声音通过床边的婴儿监控清晰地传来。当汉尼拔还在办公室完成工作，而威尔独自在家带活力充沛的两岁小孩的时候。他能听到汉尼拔坐到车子里，打开扬声器，他们儿子在第一个红绿灯前就睡着了。汉尼发烧，因为哪里都疼而哇哇大哭，当他被放在两位父亲之间的床上，终于平静了下来，爸爸的歌声带着药物所没有的舒缓作用。  
威尔听过这些歌词，但不知道具体什么意思。也不想知道。他们是让所有痛苦和恐惧都飞走的魔咒。  
威尔睡着了，但汉尼拔的歌声并没有停下来。它能驱赶梦魇。汉尼拔很乐意像爱人守护他们的家庭一样，守护爱人的梦境不受打扰。


End file.
